An oven is an enclosed compartment, chamber or receptacle for cooking and heating food, or roasting or baking or barbequing food, or drying food. An oven may or may not be thermally insulated.
One type of oven is a kettle grill. The kettle grill derives its name from the lower chamber of a conventional kettle. The kettle grill may be used at a barbeque.
A barbeque may be defined as a meal or gathering at which meat, fish or other food is cooked out of doors on a rack over an open fire or on a portable grill. A rack is a framework, typically with rails, bars, hooks, or pegs, for holding or storing things. A grill is a metal framework used for cooking food over a heat source such as an open fire.